5
5 is the one-eyed stitchpunk of both the 2005 short and 2009 film. His appearance and personalities vary from both versions of the film. 2005 short film Description 5 appears as a mute, one-eyed, grumpy mentor of 9 and is made of the same burlap material as 9 is. He has buttons running down his front. 5 kept most of the little usable junk that he and 9 found under the linings of his skin. The only weapon he has to defend himself is a homemade folding spear that can fold or extend. How he found the mirrored talisman remains unknown. Role in film In a flashback, as 9 inspects through a magnifying glass, an older but one-eyed 5 comes by near a dusty lamp, using a cane to help him walk. Upon getting 9's attention, he inspects the light bulb that was still intact in the lamp and instructs 9 to help him yank it out, to which they both accomplished. Upon handing 9 the light bulb, 5 takes out a piece of red wire and a small battery from inside him. Connecting the light bulb using the wire to the battery made the light bulb activate, surprising both 5 and 9, to which 5 gives to 9 for safekeeping. All of a sudden, as the Cat Beast was approaching far away, 5's remaining eye begins to glow from green to normal. As this happen, 5 immediately takes out a mirrored talisman, which happens to glow green, warning both 5 and 9 that danger's nearby. 5 immediately handed the talisman into 9's hand and pushed him away, prompting 9 to flee and hide. Taking out a homemade folding spear from inside of him, and extending it out, he prepares for combat. Unfortunately, the Cat Beast circled around him and grabbed 5 using one of its metal sharp hands, thus shearing 5's right arm and knocking him out. 5 manages to came to, but at the wrong time, as the Cat Beast managed to open its own talisman and faces it to 5's face. Though 5 struggled, he was unable to free himself and his soul was sucked into the talisman by the mouth, leaving him a lifeless rag doll in front of 9's eyes. Before 9 led the Cat Beast into the main trap, 5's numbered skin can be seen on its back before the beast fell to 9's trap later. When 9 puts both the Cat Beast's talisman and the mirrored talisman together, it opens up to free the slain victims of the Cat Beast. As 9 notices the soul of 5 coming out from the talisman, before disappearing into his numbered skin, the soul of 5 turns around to look at 9 and nods to him of approval of moving on. Tagline To guide us...﻿ 2009 film Description 5 appears as an one-eyed caring, nurturing engineer. The loyal, big-hearted "common man" who tries to play as a peacemaker, a healer, and the fifth creation of the Scientist; being made of burlap with two buttons to fasten his skin. The buttons give the impression of a buttoned shirt, like a worker's uniform. According to some critics, he is like a sidekick to 9. 5 carries a "backpack" that contains all of the weapons that the stitchpunks like to use. He presumably built these with 2. He uses a map, presumably drawn by 6, to know much of the area around him. He is incredibly close to 2, who ended up teaching him numerous things, such as how to build things. The first thing they built together was a zooming spying telescope. He later used this to find 9. 5 is very kind, trusting and innocent. However, he is also timid and gullible. 5 used to have two eyes, but during the war, when the Walkers attacked, he lost his left eye when a bullet struck him at the back of the head on the left side. "9" Scientist Facebook According to the Scientist's Facebook, 5 awakened on Monday, August 24, and his design blueprint shows 5 having two eyes. Upon waking up, 5 did not struggle or jump out as the previous dolls had. He just sat in the Scientist's hand, allowing him to be gently put down onto the table, and he sat there contentedly, waiting for something to happen. The Scientist describes him as the purest creation to date. Fiction role Voice actor: John C. Reilly He is first seen through the perspective of his eye looking through the telescope, watching 9 limping in the wastelands. He is seen again when 9 comes to, having sewn 9 back together. He and 9 immediately become best friends, and 9 is even able to persuade him to help rescue 2. Outside of the factory, he and 9 build a light-staff together, and they find 2, only to find the Cat Beast waiting. However, in the nick of time, 7 decapitates the beast. 9 wanders off, and inserts his talisman into a mysterious socket. Before it's too late, 2 sees what's happening and tries to stop him. The Fabrication Machine awakens and sucks out his soul. 5 is distraught at the loss of his best friend. However, he is not angry at 9 because he understands that 9 did not know that it was bad to insert the talisman. He goes with 9 and 7 to find 3 and 4. At their hiding place, he sees the pattern of the talisman and recognizes it as the pattern that 6 keeps drawing. He suggests to 9 to ask 6 what the pattern means. He goes with 3, 4, 7 and 9 back to the Sanctuary, to discover a furious 1. 9 takes 5's advice and asks 6 what the talisman pattern means, but 6's response of "go back to the Source" only confuses him. At this point of the film, his role as a character becomes more minor, and he speaks less after this part. Then the Winged Beast attacks. At the climax of the battle, 5 and 6 activate the ceiling fan, which leads to the beast tumbling down and shattering due to the fan. After the Machine is presumably destroyed, he plays with 6 for a while, only to wander off. 5 looks into the smoke and soon discovered that the damaged and no longer immobile Machine was alive, and was coming for him. Within moments, he managed to warn the others about the imminent threat. But, unfortunately, it was too late for him to escape, as the Machine snatched him up. Despite struggling, the machine sucked out his soul. He is later seen leaving the talisman with 2. He stays behind the longest before going to his skin, sharing a goodbye with his friend 9, looking somewhat sullen and afraid about what will happen to him. He then flew into the sky with the other fallen stitchpunks. Possibility of Survival *If he had stayed on the hill and noticed the Fabrication Machine from a distance, he could've warned the others and stayed alive for the rest of the film. Trivia *5 screams a lot. The view cuts to him screaming at the Factory, back at the Cathedral, and when he is being chased and killed by the Fabrication Machine. *The cane that the 2005 version of 5 used to walk was seen again with 2. *5's eye patch was not strong enough to prevent the Fabrication Machine from sucking 5's soul, thus forming a busted hole on the patch after his soul was sucked out. *2 and 5 treat each other as father and son rather than friends. *He seems to be friends with 6, because he lifts 6 onto his shoulder. If you look closely at some scenes, you can see him patting 6 to comfort him. He might act as 6's "older brother." *9 and 5 seem to act like and treat each other like brothers rather than friends. When 5 is going through a rough time, 9 always pats him on the back or tries to help him, like a brother should. *5 has a small dent in his remaining eye, possibly received during the fight in which he lost his other eye. Category:Characters